Sarina Tomoe
Sarina Tomoe (荒谷サリナ Tomoe Sarina) is one of the main supporting characters in the SasuNaru / NaruSasu FanFic Series, "Origins of Darkness", "Konoha Generations", and "Changing Fate". ''She is a chunin-level kunoichi and a long-range fighter from Future Konohagakure. She is also the daughter of Sai and Karin. Background During her days as a child, Sarina has had a rough time making friends and playing like a normal girl, because she had a serious medical condition called "Myopathy”, which is a muscular disease in which the muscle fibers do not function for any one of many reasons, resulting in muscular weakness. This condition was contracted when she first caught the flu at the age of 6. Because of this, she had to go through MCT-Muscle Correction Therapy and surgery to try and become a normal girl again. After her surgery was a success, she made a vow to herself that she will pave the way for all kids who are frail that wants to be shinobi! Personality Sarina is a real spitfire. Fiery and consistent like her Mom yet sensible like her Dad. Her personality fluctuates as well, depending on the situation and who she's around. During her days as a genin, Sarina was quite snobby and had a rough time making friends due to her parents spoiling her. This made her believe that she was better than everyone else. Although, she had met her match when she had met Nariko Uchiha in the academy. During a mission, Nariko changed her whole perspective around and she became a nice girl once again. Afterwards, she was as caring as her father, making sure that her new friends, the Uchiha sisters were okay, especially Nariko. In battle, Sarina is calm and she uses her most powerful weapon in battle - - her intelligence and attacks from long distances to defeat her opponents. Appearance Sarina is a young girl with fair skin, similar to that of her mother Karin and she has red hair and almond-shaped, black eyes that matches her father's eye color. Also, she has a black beauty mark under her left eye. As a child in Part I ''(Origins of Darkness), ''Sarina wears a simple white frilly shirt with a pink flower on it and blue shorts and matching sandals. Her hair was extremely short and it was very smooth with tiny fringes. At the start of the story in Part II ''(Konoha Generations), ''Sarina's hair had grown a bit and it had stopped at the nape of her neck with slightly curled and longer fringes. She wears a blue jacket that stopped right below her chest with a black fishnet shirt under it, and a matching blue skirt. Underneath the skirt, she wears black tights that stopped right above her knees and blue shinobi sandals. She also a blue bracelet and a dark red bracelet as an accessory and she wore her forehead protector in the traditional manner. Sarina was a very fashinonable person who kept up with the latest styles for ninja attire. During the Winter Chunin Exams however, she had changed her look to better accommodate her as a shinobi and to improve her movement during battle. She replaced her two-piece jacket and skirt with a one-piece suit with fur sleeves that stopped to her knees and fishnet shirt with a full body fishnet suit that was durable during cold climates. She also wease closed toe shinobi boots as well. In Part III (''Changing Fate), when Sarina first appeared in Konohagakure in the past, she wears a light blue shirt with black designs and a black skirt with normal shinobi sandals. In her Chunin form, Sarina wears a form-fitting, tube-top, soft pink dress with a floral design with open splits on both sides that stopped at her hips. Underneath the dress, she wears a short sleeve, fishnet top that starts at the neck and fishnet leggings that stop at her calf of her legs and wears black, casual shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector, which is now white in color is worn around her waist like a belt and she wears open hand gloves that extends to her elbows with a silver bracelet on her right wrist. After the four year timeskip, Sarina's hair had grown slightly longer and thicker that falls down to barely touch her shoulders and it is styled in a curly bob. She wears a white, zipped up top that starts at the neck and ends a few inches below her bust. On her shirt, there is a light pink flower design on the right side of her top. Underneath her white top is a light pink, shirt that stops at belly button and flares ou. She also wears form-fitting black pants with knee high ninja sandals and and still wears her white headband around her waist like a belt. To further compliment her outfit, she wears fishnets on her wrists and fingerless, black gloves with silver piercings on her ears, and light pink lipgloss. During the Bakudai World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Shinobi Alliance with minor modifications. She still keeps her gloves on, her black shirt is sleeveless, and she wears her new black forehead protector around her forehead when she was a genin. Abilities 'Energy Manipulation' This is a form of chakra manipulation that instead of using an element, will instead use raw chakra from the body. This allows the user to shape raw chakra in the form of energy blasts or waves of energy to their liking. This is really hard because if someone has poor chakra control, this might cause them to tire easily and maybe even release all their chakra quickly, resulting in Chakra Pathway System failure and death. Offensive: Power Orbs Defensive: Sheilds and Barriers 'Arsenal' Because of her excellent chakra control in energy manipulation, Sarina can create an assortment of ninja weapons from raw chakra to aid her in battle. Shuriken (Offensive) Kunai (Defensive/For Parrying Objects) 'Flight Technique' By concentrating her chakra to the soles of her feet, Sarina can lift herself from the ground, enabling her to fly. Due to her fraility during her days as a genin, this technique was a useful tool as a means of movement during battle without exausting her physical muscles and stamina, endangering her heart. While not technically a normal ninja art, flight is considered a ninjutsu. However, much like waterwalking and tree climbling, it is more a type of locomotion rather that a true ninjutsu. Due to the immense amount of chakra needed to use it, only few ninja can actually use it to its full compacity. 'Stats' Part I (Origins of Darkness) Coming Soon! ^^ Part II (Konoha Generations) Coming Soon! ^^ Part III (Changing Fate) Coming Soon! ^^ Trivia * The name "Sarina" (サリナ) means "princess", which refers to her snobbish attitude back when she was a kid and a genin in training. “Tomoe” (荒谷) means “blessing or wish” that reflects on her aspirations of being a great shinobi. * Sarina's personality fluctuates from time to time, similar to that of her mother, Karin's, but this only happens when she's around her teammate and crush, Nariko Uchiha. * Sarina is the only girl on her team to have short hair. * Sarina's hobbies are sightseeing and dancing. * Sarina wishes to fight her Dad, Sai. * Sarina's favorite foods are Beef Curry with Rice and Onigiri while her least favorite food is anything that's bland. * Sarina's favorite word is "love" Quotes *''"Even the weakest can become the strongest with a little effort and belief!"'' Reference Sarina Tomoe's Picture by Annria2002 on DeviantArt More On Energy Manipulation Flight Technique Category:DRAFT